


Then & Now

by Winslow_and_Co



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslow_and_Co/pseuds/Winslow_and_Co
Summary: You were different from him, yet cut from the same cloth. And it took someone like you to intrude upon his life and turn everything upside down in order for him to finally heal...A collection of short stories that examines the on-going relationship between Levi x Reader. Most stories will consist of a “past memory” and a “present day” parallel scene.Note: For all the readers who want a simple, quick read - each chapter entitled “A Slip of Emotion:...” can be read as a one-shot! Meaning that you don’t have to read one chapter in order to know what’s going on in the next. The only real difference is that the reader’s character stays the same, and the stories are more or less in chronological order. If you would like to read every story in order, however, they do all tie together.
Relationships: Levi/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue & Why He Would Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Aloha Readers! Just wanted to say that, Because this is my first Fanfiction ever, PLEASE feel free to add any sort of helpful critique and/or other comments. It is ALWAYS appreciated. Happy Trails! - Winslow & Co.

Prologue

"The Future" - Your POV

You watched the silky, soft, white sand melt between your fingers and return to the ground below you. You dropped to your knees, overwhelmed by the magnificence of nature. Just how far does that blue water reach? It looks like it never ends! You couldn’t relax the own beating of your heart, even as the cool breeze reached out to calm you itself.  
Levi took a step out in front of you, as if to guard you from something, and he began shouting some sort of caution to Hange - but you were hardly listening. You gazed up at him, noticing how the sun shone upon him - revealing every highlight in his dark hair, every soft, tired feature on his pale face, and how it lightened his steel-colored eyes. Here you were before the most brilliant, beautiful, glittering scene you had ever beheld before in your entire life…..and yet, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him now. Suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle of your life finally came together all at once. Suddenly, it all made sense to you.

He caught your stare, and returned it in a moment of silence. His eyebrows furrowed down at you before asking in a light and confused tone, “What the hell is that look for?”

You laughed with more happiness within you than you had ever felt in your life - with more freedom than you had ever felt before, “Levi Ackerman...I...I thought this was all I ever wanted. I thought adventuring, and being able to discover places like this was all I needed. It is beautiful, and it is pretty amazing….but what good is such beauty without having someone to share it with? Without sharing it with you?...This didn’t set me free...you did.”

His eyes widened in shock at your confession. He slowly knelt down beside you, sinking in the sand and taking your hands in his own… “...(Y/N)”


	2. Because You Were Different...and the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins! PLEASE feel free to add any sort of helpful critique and/or other comments. It is ALWAYS appreciated. - Winslow & Co.

She Was Different...and the Same

Then - Levi’s POV

_“The name’s Levi,” he said nonchalantly. As he skimmed over all of the soldier’s faces, he saw shock triggered by his own disrespect. He saw confusion as to why the higher-ups had allowed kids with undisciplined attitudes to infect their “honorable” ranks. And worst of all, he saw disgust prompted by the fact that he and his three friends were well-known thugs from the Underground._

_He “tsked” mentally, and began to feel his own sort of disgust for them begin to boil in his chest. These pigs thought that because they were born in the sun, that they were somehow better people? Even though the built-up anger and bitterness was not something that ultimately could be quenched, Levi decided that it wasn’t something worth getting worked up over. After all, he was here for one reason and one reason only: to kill that bastard - Erwin Smith. He would be able to bear the next few weeks, even if they were filled with insults targeted at himself and his friends, complete strangers obsessed with man-eating monsters, and Furlan constantly on his back about being “sociable” and “not making a scene.”_

_All of those things didn’t matter - because he had one goal and he was determined above all else to achieve that goal._

* * *

Now - Levi’s POV

This wasn’t a trip often made by the highest of the high, but today, the Commander, Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hange, and several others had been recommended to come out to view the latest recruits who were considered by Shadis to be a potential gold mine of soldier ability. They had made it through the top ten list with many of the recruits already being snagged by highly regarded squads.  
Levi couldn’t stand these things - the long meetings and the stupid paperwork side of the job. He really wasn’t in the market for another soldier, as he was content with the ones he had already chosen but Erwin asked him to come anyway and observe even so, and who was he to say no? The meeting had gone on way too long for his taste, however, and so he took a step outside of the meeting hall to breath the fresh air alone. Leaning against the pole of the building, he closed his eyes and he allowed the cool breeze to lightly whip through his hair. 

“Hey, Walker!” a large soldier in the distance, followed by three others, approached a smaller male, “What happened? I thought you were supposed to join us for hand-to-hand combat training today? …Maybe we should go over the lesson with you, just to catch you up.”

Levi opened his eyes at the disturbance to watch the scene unfold. The smaller soldier sputtered around, looking for an excuse to get himself out of his predicament. Levi rolled his eyes at the immature brats. He had seen this all too often - the bigger ones looking to take out a smaller one in order to gain some sort of cheap pride boost. For a split second, Levi began to debate on whether or not he should even say or do something.   
  
Before he could make a decision, however, a small stone whizzed through the air and hit the bullying solder square in the middle of his forehead. The large boy doubled over, and his friends exchanged shocked faces at the sudden, unforeseen attack. A stoic voice from afar addressed the on-coming group of bullies, “Hey there, Torres and Co.! I didn’t see y'all at target practice the other day...so I thought I’d give you a lesson to catch ya up.” 

Levi noticed the tense air as the female soldier approached, promptly placing herself between the larger boys and their victim. Intimidation seemed to emit in bounds from her very being, all simply because of the sharpness of her eyes. “Torres,” she calmly began again, “I thought Keith told us to be on our best behavior for the higher ups...but you just can’t help yourself, can you? Now, let’s all get out of here before someone gets hurt.” 

Blood lightly trickled through the large boys fingers as he held his hand against his injury. Now on his knees from dizziness, he glared up with fire-filled eyes at the female soldier. He almost spit back a “smart” remark, but instead, angrily got one of his minions to help him back to the barracks. 

The small male solder finally loosened up at the sight of his persecutors retreat and turned to the female with great respect and sincerity shining through his voice, “Thanks, (L/N). It seems like you’re always there to save us somehow...even Torres. I saw the way you helped him out in the training exercise the other day. It’s too bad he doesn’t know how to appreciate help when he gets it though. Anyway...I really owe you one.”

Levi watched as you didn’t respond, but instead simply gave him a small nod. Though as he turned, you said to the small soldier, “Walker...I won’t always be there to save you. I know it's easier said than done, but you need to learn to not take that stuff from him or anyone like him.”

“I’m not exactly the strongest or biggest…,” he shakily responded.

“Physical Strength or size has nothing to do with it. A small stone can take down a big guy, after all. You’re a smart, creative kid - and the smarter soldier is better equipped to fight than the stronger soldier.” 

The kid looked like he would take the words to heart, and finally left you standing alone in the distance. Levi kept his eyes intently on you...there was something about you that he recognized, yet couldn’t place. You looked so far away from the world, so distant that Levi felt that he couldn’t get a grip on what you might be. You looked so...lonely.   
He watched you turn, and he saw how you caught him staring. Your face, without expression, skimmed over him - as if you were analyzing him just like he was doing to you. You blinked a few times before breaking eye contact with him, and left. 

Levi eventually returned to the meeting to learn about you, the number one ranked soldier of the cadets who planned to join the Scouts. Shadis described you with a look of annoyance, as he hadn’t wanted you to rank number one. You weren’t intimidated easily and that led you to be cocky at the worst of times. But after picking apart every one of your negative qualities, Shadis concluded that, above all else, he doubted your loyalty. You were too independent for his taste, and hardly ever relied on fellow soldiers. He didn’t know why you had joined the corps. You didn’t have family or any seemingly close friends. You didn’t show that you had the burning hatred for titans imbedded within your soul as the others did.   
Even with his doubts and preferences, Shadis didn’t deny that you were worthy of the top position among the cadets, though. You were level-headed and calm under the worst of conditions. You were clever and creative while also being strong. You were a capable soldier enough, but your shining quality is what put you in first - your shining ability to somehow draw others to be loyal to you, even if you might not be loyal to them. You were uninterested in people, but they always came to you anyway. They followed you naturally, and you had been the best leader he had seen in a long time. 

In the end, it was a hard fight for each and every senior officer to get you on their team. When Levi and Hange both made an appeal for you, Erwin made the executive decision to give you to Levi so that he could train you specifically to climb the ranks quickly as a leader amongst the Scouts. With the exception, however, that you would join Hange’s research team when she required you. 

  
Your POV

After all things were settled, you joined the Levi squad by initially reporting to your new captain. You approached his door for the very first time and knocked lightly. 

“Come in.”

“(F/N)(L/N) reporting for duty, sir.”

“Oh, yeah,” he muttered. He looked disinterested in you, but didn’t immediately dismiss you either. After taking a long sip of tea from his cup, he finally began again, “I’ve been looking at your profile. Says you’re from some backwater village that no one has ever heard of.”  
You were slightly confused by his comment but went along with it, “That’s correct, sir.”

“...Just how backwater is it?”

“So backwater that I hadn’t ever heard you until I joined the corps.” 

“Hmph. You say that as if everyone is supposed to know who I am.”

“Well...it seems like you have a lot of fans at the very least.” 

After another long pause, he pierced you with his cold, gray gaze, “And why did you leave your little backwater village...why did you join The Scouts?”

You reflected his gaze back upon him. In a few seconds of thought you said, “I’m here because… because there has to be more out there. Something eats away at me everyday...and I just feel like the only thing that may sate that feeling is being able to breathe the air freely outside of the walls without fear. I mean...I guess I’m just sick of feeling like I’m a captive of the walls.” 

Something within your words held a double meaning, but the words seemed good enough for your captain at the time. He finally understood the look in your eye - you had a goal in mind, and some type of crazed determination that set you apart from others. And in the end, he knew that you would stop at nothing until that goal was achieved. 


	3. Because You're a Handful

_Because You're A Handful_

Then 

_“Alright, Greenhorn!” Oluo chuckled pridefully, nose up at (Y/N), “Not sure that this will be a fair fight for you and all - you know, with my superior experience gained in the Levi Squad. But don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you...this time, but only because you’re the newbie…”_

_Levi, from afar, watched his squad form a small circle around Oluo and (Y/N), who were about to go up against each other in a hand-to-hand combat match during training hours._

_“I wouldn’t worry too much, (Y/N). If Oluo keeps talking he’ll eventually bite his tongue and then bleed out...that is, if we’re lucky,” Petra shouted, supporting her new friend._  
_Oluo began to banter with Petra over her “unkind” words towards him, whilst Eld and Gunther chatted about their interest in who would win the match between you and Oluo. You, on the other hand, readied yourself in a fighting position with a composed, indifferent look upon your face. Hand-to-hand combat was usually not what the Levi squad practiced, but the squad members wished to evaluate (Y/N) in comparison to themselves. And so Levi studied the scene carefully, wishing also to know how well you would hold up against your new fellow-soldiers._

_…It really wasn’t much of a fight though…Oluo threw the first punch, but you dodged it all too quickly and retaliated with a fist to the gut. After a few more swings, you were able to sweep Oluo out from under his feet. Pinning the man down with an unprecedented speed, you leaned in closely towards his face to say, “Sorry, Oluo. I guess it’s just my superior experience which I just so happened to gain outside of the ‘Levi Squad’.”_

_The group stood stunned by your performance, and you even surprised Levi to an extent. Your form was very rough and unique. And while Levi knew that you may not be capable of defeating Eld or Gunther now, he saw your promising potential to one day beat them all without struggle - just as you did with Oluo today. However, what surprised Levi even more was his annoyance over your words to Oluo. Something about those words even made him a little angry...you needed to be put in your place. And now was when Levi could attempt to show you a little lesson in pride and seniority._ _He approached the group slowly and silently challenged you by standing in his own fighting position._

_“C..Captain!” Petra said in a state of shock, “Shouldn’t (Y/N) fight Eld or Gunther first?!”_

_“No.” he said bluntly to Petra before turning to you to ask, “Oh, and just where did you gain this ‘superior experience?’”_

_A glint of playful smugness lit up in your sleepy eyes when you responded, “I’ve been in a few bar fights.”_

_“Tch.”_

_He watched your eyes dart from place to place, and he recognized that you were attempting to formulate some sort of plan of attack._ _Levi could tell that you wanted him to strike first so that you could study his movements. He obliged you, knowing without a doubt that it wouldn’t matter anyway. You had no chance against him. You were able to dodge his first attack, and like with Oluo, you attempted to retaliate with your own strike. It didn’t work out this way, as Levi was much faster than you._

_Even he had to admit it - you gave him one hell of a fight, and you managed to land a few punches of your own with one earning him a knick on the chin. Ultimately, however, it went about as he had expected. After a few minutes, he had gained the upper hand. And just when everyone thought that the fight would conclude with his swift victory, Levi made a split second decision to not let up. He kicked you in the gut, and you doubled over - now completely deprived of breath. He brought his foot up again to your face, and your nose, probably broken, began to spew with red hot blood._  
_Even without being able to think clearly, you knew that Levi’s actions were not performed for an insurance of his victory...they were performed because he was trying to make a statement. Your fellow soldiers stood by in complete, utter shock. They had been well exposed to Levi’s temper, but this was out of character for their Captain. Something else was bothering him._  
_Levi eventually let go, and turned to walk away. You gasped for air as you lay upon the ground, completely defeated and seemingly humiliated. Levi muttered, his back turned to you, “Tch. You got blood on my boot, Moron….What was it that you said that day to the weak soldier? ‘the smarter soldier is better equipped to fight than the stronger soldier?’ Sure, but what good is intelligence against the stronger and faster soldier whom you haven’t had the chance to study?”_

_He began to walk away, when something surprisingly grabbed his boot. He turned and looked down upon you, his eyes widening at your action. Through short, fast breaths and gushing blood you pleaded to him, “...You’re right! Please…....Teach me! You’re much better than I am...so, show me….Please?”_

_“Y...You want me to teach you one-on-one?”_

_“Yes! Everything you know!”_

_“...Why?”_

_He watched your eyes searching around him as if to find answers there. After a moment of silence you said, “I... **I don’t ever have to be the best**... **I just want to do my best** to survive this world. You can teach me to be my best, can’t you?”_

_His heart unwillingly softened as he gazed upon your face. At that moment he couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. In the short time he had known you - he had never seen your features light up with such passion. Your tired, weary eyes were now aflame. He wished to know more about your motivation and your mysterious drive, but he tore himself away from these thoughts and shook his foot out of your tight grasp, “You got potential….Come by my office later and we can talk when your face isn’t leaking blood all over the place.”_

_“Thank you, Captain.”_

_Levi flinched at your response. This was the first time you acknowledged him as your captain._

* * *

Now - Levi’s POV

Levi sat at Erwin’s desk in silence. He replayed the hand-to-hand combat scene over and over in his head. What the hell had possessed him to fight you like that?! You were his new subordinate - his soldier, for crying out loud! He had never, ever fought or dealt with another comrade like that before in his entire career. It was immature, unprofessional, and it made him feel slightly disgusted with himself. The memory of your passionate, blood-stained face gazing up at him burned into his mind. The way you pleaded with him to teach you more - even after he had just beaten you to a pulp, even after he had humiliated you in front of your other squad members - rang throughout his head.   
He knew what the problem was… up until that moment, you hadn’t treated him like everyone else did. He had gotten so used to being treated with respect...no, being treated as if he was untouchable. The others revered him and put him on such a high pedestal - walking on their tiptoes around him as if they were not worthy to be in his presence.   
But you... you hadn’t cared about who he was and what he had done. In the short time you had known him, you argued with him and told him what you thought. You hadn’t even called him Captain up until that moment. When you pierced him with those sleepy, indifferent eyes, he saw no fear in them - no awe. Your calm, composed nature never flinched when he entered the room. Somehow, you had slipped through the cracks of the average “subordinate to captain” relationship, and exceeded the others by placing yourself right next to him..as if...as if you were some sort of partner or equal to him.   
It drove him mad - that you were able to achieve that position so quickly. He had equals in the past like Furlan and Isabel...but you were so different. You were like no one he had ever dealt with before. 

“How is that new soldier coming along? What was her name…(Y/N)?” Erwin asked, attempting to draw Levi from his silent thoughts. 

“Tsk...a pain in the ass. I really messed up with this one.”

Erwin gave him a light smile, “That difficult, huh? Why don’t you just hand her over to one of the others, then? I’m sure Hange would be thrilled to have her officially under her own command. (Y/N) be a good fit there as well. From what I’ve been told, she has the mind of her genius father.”

“No...I’m not giving Four-eyes the satisfaction.”

“Is that your reason why?”

“...she’ll fit in fine with my squad as well. She has the physical skill for it...and I’m giving her personal training alongside command training.” 

“Oh…” Erwin said with a slight degree of surprise, “Well, good luck then.”

“Yeah...I’ll need it, I think.”


	4. Because You Can Make a Good Cup of Tea

Because You Can Make a Good Cup of Tea

Then - Your POV

_Petra helped clean you up after your fight with Levi. You couldn’t understand why she was so intent on helping you though. You tried to assure her that you were perfectly capable of dealing with the injuries yourself._

_“Petra,” You entreated, “Why are you doing this?”_

_“Hm? What do you mean?” she asked, as if you should completely understand her compassion, “You’re part of the squad now...we take care of each other and it forces us to create a bond of trust between each other… Plus, we girls have to stick together, don’t we?!”_

_“Uh…” you said in complete wonder at her words, “Yeah, I guess so… I guess I just haven’t had much experience with being able to trust others.”_

_“Oh? What about your family or friends...you don’t trust them?” She asked, dabbing your bleeding face._

_You wearily gave her a soft smile, “No family or friends to trust.”_

_She scowled down in sadness at you, “Well...now you have friends you can trust.”_

_“Yeah...I love it when my friend beats me to a freaking pulp right in front of my other friends,” you both laughed at your statement._

_Petra’s eyebrows furrowed when she said, “I’ve never seen the captain do anything like that...I don’t know what got into him.”_

_“Whatever...I’ve dealt with far worse,” you smiled with determination and crude optimism._

* * *

Now - Your POV

A cold demeanor lingered over your face as you gazed down in deep thought. Beautiful early morning moonlight danced through the windows of the Mess Hall, just barely lighting up the room. You blinked at the steam rolling upwards into the air from your cup of hot tea...everything was so still...so peaceful.   
You wrapped your arms around yourself in a weak search for some sort of twisted comfort. Your emotions just wouldn’t leave you that night and you felt so restless. You held your head down in misery, wishing for sleep, but every time you closed your eyes you saw old faces, old places, and old fears. You sighed shakily...what was all this for? Why did you feel so empty? Why did you feel as if you were some meaningless spirit floating through time...and where were you floating to?

Even with the light of the moon….why was everything so dark and confusing? Would you forever stumble through that darkness, attempting to find something to hold on to? To find something that gave you purpose - something worth living for?

“Hey, Moron…” A threatening voice like none other approached, “What the hell are you doing out here?”

You hesitated to respond… you should be respectful to your captain, right? Pfft, who cared at this hour. “Couldn’t I ask you the same?” you asked in response, your fragile voice was barely above a whisper.

“I was doing paperwork and came to get myself a cup of tea. Now, what’s your excuse?”

“...I...I just couldn’t sleep tonight. Too much on my mind,” a small smile graced your lips before saying, “Although, I’m quite shocked at myself...you’d think after a fight like that today, I’d be begging for sleep.” 

“Tch,” he looked away, and for a moment you thought you could detect a small amount of guilt in his demeanor. 

Without thinking, you asked him something that surprised yourself, “...Would you like to sit down? I’ll make the tea for you.”

He looked back at you with an emotion you couldn’t comprehend, and then slowly made his way to the empty table to sit beside you, “...sure,” he responded quietly. 

You got up and began to silently make his tea. When you returned with it, he took a sip and his features lightened, “It’s really good...who taught you?”

“Well...I just had a lot of practice making it for my father.”

“Oh, the famed genius, huh?”

“Yeah...he was a genius, alright...but he was also so...so..human.”

Levi stared at your face in wonder at your words, while also noting just how distant you now looked, “What do you mean by that?”

Before responding, you turned your blank gaze towards him and smiled, saying, “I guess I mean he was kind of like ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ in a way. When they look at you, don’t they always see the hero with superhuman strength? Rather than just seeing you as another man? My father was the hero with exceptional intelligence...and all of the qualities that made him human fell into the shadows of his achievements. I can imagine how lonely it must be.”

“Oh, you can?” Levi asked, shocked by your words.

“...Maybe…” You smiled lightly, now suddenly uncomfortable by the heavy air, “Well! This certainly is dismal.” 

“Yeah, I’m getting more depressed by the second.”

His comment made you laugh lightly, and he flinched at your reaction. “I should get going,” You rose from your seat.

“You should try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“The whole place needs to be cleaned.”

You raised your eyebrow in confusion, “...Riiight.”

“Hey (Y/N)...Thanks for the tea.” 

“Anytime, Levi. Goodnight”

“Th..That’s Captain to you, Moron!” something about your goodbye made a light heat rise to his cheeks. He continued to sit at the mess hall table - now filling your spot as the one to accompany the darkness that night. Thoughts over what you had said flooded his mind. 


	5. Because You Aren’t Socially Graceful

  
Because You Aren’t Socially Graceful

Then - Your POV

_Before joining the corps, you hadn’t ever really had any authoritative figures in your life. Nothing resembling a captain at least. With the lack of practice and your fearless attitude, you just weren’t good at the whole “respect and obey superiors without question” thing. Shadis and a few of the other superior officers during cadet training attempted to nail the concept into your head, but it didn’t take much effect. This, in turn, was your biggest stumbling block as a soldier, and it’s what always seemed to earn you a few extra laps during training._  
_Hardly anything changed once you joined Squad Levi. You had heard whispers of your captain’s name on the lips of fellow soldiers, but to be honest, you hadn’t ever cared much. After all, one of your most prominent characteristics was your impressive ability to be completely oblivious to anything and everything around you. Your life had been mostly spent alone, and the world you had now become apart of as a soldier of The Scouts was very brand new to you - Captain Levi included._  
_Even with this “new world”, you really expected everything to go as it did during your training days. The others may ask you questions, favors, whatever….but you’d keep to yourself ultimately. However, it didn’t exactly go the way you planned. Petra, the only other female of your squad, warmed up to you surprisingly quickly and unexpectedly. In your own experiences, entertaining others was somewhat of a chore, but you learned that it wasn’t quite that way with Petra. She was easy to talk to straight off the bat, and this especially delighted you since you had very little experience with other women in the area of relationships. You wouldn’t have thought it, but it was nice to have a female friend in the midst of a sea of male soldiers in which the both of you were surrounded._

_Even so, Petra only served a purpose. She made you feel a degree of comfort when she talked and listened to you. But friends...true, pure friendship? The ones that lasted forever? Pfft - you didn’t believe in that nonsense. No, Petra ONLY served a purpose for a certain time in your life. And once that time was over - once the two of you fulfilled your momentary purpose, you’d eventually forget about each other, right?_

* * *

  
Now - Your POV

“What?” you asked in confusion as you stared blankly at the broom which had been promptly shoved into your hand. 

“What are you, deaf?” Levi said, monotonously, “Clean. You have 2 hours to get this place spotless.” 

Sharply intaking a breath of air, you nodded slowly in complete wonder down at the little man. He narrowed his eyes on you with a look of irritation before asking, “Hey, how ‘bout instead of giving me one of those classic moronic looks you specialize in - you just say “yessir” and move along?”

You raised an eyebrow as the corner of your lip twitched upwards in amusement, “Why, Yessir!” 

“Tch. Learn some damned respect while you’re at it!” he finished as he exited the room, leaving you and Petra alone to your cleaning duties. 

After a moment of still, composed silence you couldn’t help but say loudly to Petra, “I can’t believe this guy is ordering us to be apart of one of his weird fetish reenactments!”

Petra, who had already begun her own duties, choked over your words as her cheeks turned bright red. She looked back at you now in a humored shock more than anything.

“F...fetish reenactments?! Don’t you think that’s a bit far?” Petra laughed nervously.

“Well...he just stuck two women in here to clean an already perfectly cleaned room, and then basically threatened them by saying that if they didn’t finish it on time he’d punish them...Sounds a little fishy to me…” you sighed loudly, now turning to do your work before saying, “...but who am I to judge? I guess everyone has a… ‘quirk’, right?...but to involve us?! Abusive power, if you ask me….maybe I should talk to him about it.” 

Petra couldn’t help but laugh at your statements, “Perhaps this is more of an...extreme hobby rather than a weird fetish? Um…” she stifled a giggle, thinking about how a conversation would go between you and Captain Levi over his “cleaning fetish” before saying, “...I wouldn’t say anything to him about it though.”

“Pfft, you always take his side. You really like him, huh?...But do you really think you could put up with his fetish for the rest of your life, though?” you said, smiling mischievously at your new companion, “Doh! I meant ‘extreme hobby.’”

Petra’s eyes widened as she became even more unrestful and full of shock, “(Y/N)! I..It’s not that I like him! I mean...I do like him, but only as my captain! It’s not like that! I’m just loyal to him!” 

You laughed loudly at Petra’s frazzled state, “Your secret is safe with me!” You wiped your eyes, and smiled bashfully at her, “Um...I’m sorry, Petra. I was just kidding about all of that, you know ....I haven’t exactly gotten to spend much time with other people - especially other women, so I’m not exactly… socially correct or graceful all the time.”

She smiled kindly back at you before stating, “Maybe some women would get worked up over your kind of joking, but it’ll take more than that to offend me….Plus, the way you put ‘Captain Levi’s cleaning fetish’ may have not been socially graceful, but it sure was pretty funny.” 

“Speaking of the little guy, I guess I need to go get the feather duster from him.”

“Um, (Y/N)...” Petra stopped you on your way out of the room, “Just a piece of friendly advice: I wouldn’t call him anything like that..at least when he’s nearby anyway.”

You chuckled, “Thanks for the tip.” 

  
**EXTRA BONUS SCENE: *30 mins later***

When you hadn’t returned with the duster after thirty minutes, Petra began to worry for you. She swallowed in fear, slightly concerned over abandoning the cleaning post Levi had assigned her...but you were her friend...and the Captain would understand, right? She quietly left the room in search of you, wondering down each and every hall as carefully as possible. Her heart jumped in her chest when Erwin Smith, her commander unexpectedly approached from down a corridor. 

“Ah, Petra Ral...Do you know where I can find your Captain?” He asked pleasantly. 

“Oh! I was looking for him myself…”

Before Petra could say anymore, raised voices from a nearby room began to amplify in volume. The two exchanged equally confused faces and began walking towards this racket. Upon entering the room, Petra and Commander Erwin were met with exactly what they had been looking for - well...to a degree. 

“You don’t hold it like that, you moron!” Levi shouted at you, attempting to pull away the dusting rag in your hand. 

“How can I be holding a dusting rag the wrong way?!” You asked in a strained voice. 

“Lemme show you! C’mon, give it up!”

“I can do it myself! I’m not some incompetent child!”

“Well, you sure as hell are acting like one! Now, follow my damn orders, (Y/N)”  
  
“UGH! I...I’ll do it my way!” 

In an unanticipated moment, Erwin began laughing. Petra, and especially you and Levi, were all completely thrown off guard by his actions. “‘I’ll do it my way’, huh?...I think I’ve heard that somewhere before,” he smiled, eyes narrowing on Levi. 

Levi threw his head down and his lips curled into a sour pucker, as if recalling some old memory before finally letting go of the washing rag in your hand, “Whatever...just make sure the job gets done.” 

“Sure thing, Boss,” you responded nonchalantly and without emotion.

“Tsk, you’re gonna be a handful...more trouble than you’re worth, that’s for sure.” 


	6. Because of Your Every Beauty

Because of Your Every Beauty

Then

_You closed your eyes, allowing the early morning sunlight to gently caress your face. Your heart beat in rhythm to each long stride you took on your jog. You felt like you were flying - like you were free and one with the nature that surrounded you. This early morning jog on this beautiful trail took you to another world - one where you were free of the bonds and burdens of everyday life. But eventually, the path would come to a close and lead you back to reality...and to the training grounds where a certain man stood in waiting._

_You slowed your jog and attempted to calm your breathing as you approached Captain Levi. When you had finally caught your breath you asked airily, “...Am I late to our one-on-one practice?”_

_He couldn’t help but notice your cheeks which were now softly reddened from the kiss of the cold morning wind, “No, but where have you been? You’re not supposed to leave the grounds of Headquarters.”_   
  
_You frowned, now wondering whether or not the man was intentionally trying to catch you doing something wrong before responding, “I found a trail and thought I’d warm up by taking a jog.”_

_He looked at you with narrowed eyes. You couldn’t exactly read his expression, and he most definitely took you by surprise when he said, “Whatever. Next time wait for me and I’ll go with you.”_

_“...Alright.”_

* * *

Now 

As per requested by your captain, you waited for him before you began your morning warm-up run. You shivered in the cold air, and gazed at the sky which was still dark. It wasn’t long before you were lost in some thought, completely forgetting about your surroundings.   
  
“Hey Moron, what’re you staring at?”

You gasped loudly and jumped what seemed like a foot high at the sudden appearance of Levi. You silently looked down at him with a twisted, bitter, and somewhat hurt gaze. 

Levi’s eyes widened as an unrecognizable emotion washed over him. Something about that look got him so worked up...Why?, he wondered. “What?! The hell is that look for?! I didn’t do anything!”

After abandoning your dramatic gaze of rebuke, a light smile crawled over your face at his worked up state, “Well...I’m not very used to having people around, so you can imagine my shock over a small man sneaking up behind me and yelling my name.”

Shock and annoyance washed over his face as he aggressively responded, “First of all: I didn’t ‘sneak up behind you,’ nor did I ‘yell your name.’ Second: I’m not just some ‘small man’ - I’m your captain, you moronic, half-witted hick! Start treating me like it! You’re so damned annoying!”

“... Well…” You looked down at him with a degree of amusement, “...No need to get hostile… Captain.”

“Just...show me the trail,” he finally gave up after taking a deep breath. 

The jog was mostly spent in silence - which is the way you both preferred it. Levi had to admit, he was surprised by the beauty of the trail and he was surprised by the fact that he had never seen it himself. About halfway through the run, you strayed a bit off the course without a word. He silently followed your lead, walking behind you as you lead him towards the edge of crystal lake. He watched you with a confused and indifferent gaze when you plopped down to sit against a boulder and overlook the massive lake.   
  
“...I thought this was a jog? I didn’t say we could stop.” Levi noted quietly. 

You closed your eyes and sighed while thinking about how bratty this man could be. You leaned your head back and shot him a slightly saddened look. “You’re right,” you said breathlessly, “I need to work on treating you with more respect… Taking orders from someone else doesn’t always come naturally to me. As a matter of fact, it was my downfall in cadet training. I’m sorry, Captain. I’ll do better.”

He looked down at you with rounded eyes. You continued to take him off guard - and he responded to you in a way that he hadn’t expected himself to respond to a subordinate, “...Yeah, well...it wasn’t...it isn’t always my strong suit either. But surely you didn’t just plop there on your ass to tell me that, did you?”

“No,” you smiled warmly at him, “I want to watch the sunrise over the lake. I guess that’s kind of cheesy...but it is really breathtaking, plus, I think this kind of view is a luxury. It’s not something that should be wasted.”   
  
“Tch...alright,” he reluctantly sat beside you, taking note of the distant, quiet air that fell over you as you slipped away from the present. 

“You do that a lot,” he whispered to you after a long moment.

“I do what a lot?”

“You get that face...Like you're in another world or something.” 

You lightly smiled at him, not entirely sure how to respond. Your attention was drawn to the rising sun before you could respond though. Levi, however, didn’t take his eyes off you. As the warm sun crawled over each of your features - for the first time - his eyes were opened to your natural, earthy beauty. You were so odd to him...so unique. 

“Now you look like the one lost in another world, Captain,” You chuckled at him, as he became flustered.

“L..Let’s go,” he stuttered and gently rubbed the back of his neck. 


End file.
